Sick
by nekonikki08
Summary: Harry's sick so he decides to just stay in his room till the bug goes away... Severus isn't having any of it. Warning: Harry's in school, but he's 17.


**Disclaimer: Don't own **

**Title: Sick**

**A/N: I wrote this really because I was bored out of my mind and decided to post it haha It's not a serious fic. Just something I thought about when I was sick one day and made my fiancé come home early from work cause I was sick. Haha. Well, I didn't make him, but whenever I'm sick he willingly stops whatever he's doing just to take care of me 3. **

**So I had this idea, but uh, I'll just put it out there, see if any of you can respond. Feedback would be great, but it's no biggie, I might not do it anyway. I was thinking of posting fics, but it's an au. It was going to be a teenager Harry in Severus' teenage time. I was just going to make it that Harry and James were fraternal twins, and Harry was just visiting from another school, I was gonna make it Drumstrang. … I totally spelled that wrong, my bad, I, of course, would actually write it correctly in the fic. Now, here's the problem: I don't want to make it a long chaptered story. I was just going to post snipits of their lives every now and again, kinda like a series, but with no actual follow up…that's a bad idea, isn't it? Should I just suck it up and write it as an actual story? Cause obviously I would have to write the explanation….. anyway, lemme know what you think. For now, I'll just be posting one-shots or whatever I write. .. what do you guys think? **

**Btw, thanks so much for all the favorites I got for my last fic! I didn't expect it haha! I really appreciate it. Once again, NO BETA, so please, I beg of you, forgive me for all errors I make. **

Harry groaned when he felt a familiar hand urgently shake his shoulder. The shake caused a pounding headache and a fresh wave of nausea attacked him at the same time. The moment he heard his friends bustling about the room, he knew something was wrong with him. When he opened his eyes, he immediately shut them and curled into a ball. He was definitely sick. He couldn't recall what could have caused it. He had been fine lately; but today, he was in pain. He felt hot and had pushed away the blanket off himself, but the moment he did, he felt freezing cold.

The hand shook his shoulder again. "Harry, you have to get up! You've already missed breakfast, and class starts in 10 minutes!" Ron said. He then flinched when he heard Harry's pained groan. "You alright mate? What's wrong?"

"Don't feel good…" Harry murmured. It was barely audible, but after living together for 7 years, Ron was able to pick up what Harry had said.

"Sick?" He frowned for a moment. "I'll go get you some medicine from Madam Promfrey. That should help."

Harry groaned again and shook his head. "I'll be fine. I'll probably be better by the afternoon. It's just a bug." He tried to tell himself that as well for comfort. He hated taking her potions. They tasted horrible.

"I'll come up to check on you at lunch. If you're not feeling well, I'll take you to the infirmary."

"Alright." Harry agreed reluctantly. He would agree to anything as long as it got Ron out of his hair. As much as he loved Ron, his presence was only making him feel worse. He just wanted to be left alone and deal with it by himself.

"Feel better, mate." Ron gave him a short pat on the shoulder before heading to his class.

Harry sighed in relief when Ron and his roommates left. He grunted in pain and tried to sleep it off. He hoped he would feel better later. He shut his eyes and begged for sleep to come.

Ron walked into class and took a seat beside Draco. The Potion's classroom was slowly being filled in by the students. Draco raised a brow at Ron when he noticed he wasn't accompanied by his best friend. Ron, noticing his boyfriend's stare, took out his quill and said,

"Harry's sick. He's staying in."

Although that explained Harry's absence, it did not explain why he was in his room and not in the infirmary. "Is it bad?"

Ron nodded. "He looks really bad."

"Why doesn't he go to the Hospital Wing then?"

Ron shrugged. He had wondered the same thing. "He said he would feel better by the afternoon."

Hermione walked in and took a seat beside Ron when she noticed Harry wasn't in the class room. "Where's Harry?" She asked immediately.

Draco answered for Ron. "Sick, and being stubborn to see Promfey."

Hermione huffed and shook her head. "Honestly." She muttered in disapproval. As soon as she placed her book down, Snape came storming in. Evidently, he was in a bad mood. His mood worsened when he didn't see the bright green eyes that always greeted him lovingly when he entered class.

"Turn to page four hundred andseventy four." He said with a sneer, looking around for his Harry. His eyes met Draco's. Draco mouthed 'sick' before turning back to his book. Sick? Potter was sick? His eyes then met Ron's. Ron, still uncomfortable with Severus, forced himself to mouth 'dormitory.' Severus then looked at Granger. She rolled her eyes, which Severus was able to conclude that the brathad not gone to the hospital wing. Surely then it couldn't be _that_ serious if he refused to go see Promfey. Perhaps he wanted to avoid seeing Severus? After all, they had that shouting match the night before. So instead of confronting Severus like a man, he decided to fake illness and remain in bed until after Potion's class? Scowling in anger, Severus made the class brew silently and took off multiple points for the slightest mistake he witnessed. He would deal with Harry after class.

When class ended, each house had lost about 70 points each. Depressed, they left grumbling. Draco gave Severus a look before walking out with Ron, an arm wrapped around the slender waist. Severus, ignoring the tightening in his chest, waited for the next class to begin before making his way to the Gryffindor common room. He would be the one to determine how sick Harry truly is! And if the boy was perfectly fine, he would be glad to give Harry a reason to stay in bed.

He looked down the hall to make absolute sure no one was around. When he would see a stray student or staff member, he quickly hid himself and waited for them to pass. He made his way to the Gryffindor tower, barely acknowledging the portrait as she quickly swung open to allow him access. Luckily, no one was in the common room, as it should be. Severus froze. What if Harry was with someone? He could have easily said he was 'sick' and have someone who was free or say they were also 'sick' and have his way with them in the room…with privacy…Blood boiling, Severus marched into the room and swung the door open.

Harry woke up with a start and immediately started coughing. He sat up to see who had disturbed his sleep, but regretted it. The room spun, he felt light headed and he collapsed back onto the bed. His stomach protested from moving and for a moment, Harry felt as if he would need to run to the bathroom and vomit. He wouldn't have minded if it were not for his body protesting any kind of movement. He shivered; from the cold or from the sickness, he couldn't tell.

Severus immediately softened when he noticed Harry's state. He was next to the young man in just three strides. "Harry," he said softly, sitting next to him. He placed his hand on Harry's forehead and performed diagnosis spells on him. Quickly identifying the problem, he knew which potion to bring him. He felt guilty for having doubt him. "I'll be back in a few minutes Harry, I need to bring you a potion."

Harry barely registered who was speaking to him until he felt the familiar warmth beside him and inhaled Severus' scent. Without thinking, he reached out to Severus and curled around the Potion Master the best he could. He heard Severus speaking to him, but didn't register what was being said. All he knew was that Severus was there and that he was starting to feel better. The pain and uneasiness was still there, but with Severus with him, it felt manageable.

"Severus…" He whispered pleading. He didn't know what he was pleading for; all he knew was that he needed more of Severus.

"Harry," Severus tried to pull Harry away, but he clung to him as if his life depended on it. "Potter! Let me go so I can bring you the potion! You'll be fine after."

Harry stubbornly shook his head, and then whimpered from the pulse of pain that shot up to his skull from his action. "Just stay, Severus…."

"I can't Harry. You know that. I have a class right after this and someone could come in." He ran his hand through the dark locks and massaged Harry's scalp. Harry practically purred in contentment. Severus tried to remove Harry again but Harry wasn't having it; he tightened his grip on the man's waist. "Stop being difficult. I'll be back immediately after I get the potion." He tried to persuade him to loosen his grip.

"Stay," Harry whimpered again. "Just stay. Please."

Sighing, Severus made a decision. He removed his shoes and climbed into bed with Harry. He placed the young man's head on his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around the thin framed body. He then began to play with his hair and prep kisses every now and again on his head. He knew what Potter wanted, he got. Severus did not want the brat to get used to getting whatever he wanted from him, but he was weak for Harry. As he lay in bed with him, holding him and comforting him, he couldn't help but think his argument with him the night before was insignificant. Here he was, lying in bed with him, in the dormitory, risking exposure to students who could quickly spread what they saw in a matter of seconds around the school, and he had argued about not wanting to hold hands in public? He felt foolish.

Harry sighed. He was slowly starting to feel better. He wanted to receive the potion so that he would get better, but he didn't want to part from Severus. Severus was warm and comfortable. Best of all, he was petting him, which made Harry feel safe, protected, and loved. He sniffed and hugged Severus more to him. Severus grunted slightly but otherwise relaxed into the embrace. After about fifteen minutes, Severus heard a light snore coming from Harry. Slowly and carefully, he moved the young man off him and quickly made his way to the dungeon to retrieve the potion. When he came back, Harry had curled back into a ball.

"Harry, wake up." Severus shifted Harry so that he would sit up. Harry flinched but opened his mouth when he felt the vial on his lips and swallowed the cherry flavored potion. The potion worked immediately. He smiled at Severus and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Thanks, love." He sighed happily.

"You're welcome. Although, do me the favor and go to the Hospital wing next time you feel sick. It would save me the trouble ofsneaking around to be here."

Harry's eyes widened when he realized that Severus was in his bed; where anyone could just walk in and see them. "Severus—"

"It is fine, Harry. I've risked my life for you, I believe a little exposure will not do much harm to my person." He smirked, pulling him close to him. "Or my reputation." he added jokingly.

Harry grinned brilliantly. "Really? So, we can go public?" he tried not to appear too excited or eager but he couldn't help it. He was practically bouncing in his excitement.

Severus sighed. "If it is that important to you, and if you understand that the _Prophet_ will undoubtedly—"

"I don't care." Harry said quickly. He pressed his face to the crook of Severus' neck and nuzzled it. "I'm graduating in less than a week. After that, I was thinking we could go traveling, see the world, do things we were never able to do." He kissed the pale skin and nipped playfully at it.

Severus shivered in delight. "And you were planning to inform of these plans exactly, when?"

Harry chuckled. "Today?"

"Try again…"

"Maybe I had planned to tell you the day of after I packed your things and put the portkey in your hand…" he kissed along Severus' neck, hoping the man wouldn't be too angry with him.

Severus hummed quietly as he thought of Harry's response. Foremost, he wanted to scold him for being so presumptuous that Severus would have enjoyed the sudden kidnapping from his home but when he truly thought about it, he did not see a reason to _not_ go with Harry. They had only been dating 8 months; was it really too soon to plan such events? Severus knew he of all people deserved a vacation. A vacation with his sexy and young lover would be more than he deserved, but he was willing to take it.

"I suppose we'll start making plans this weekend so we will be ready after your graduation party."

"Brilliant." Harry grinned, kissing Severus, who immediately deepened the kiss. When they pulled apart, Severus stood up.

"Get dressed. Since you are better, you may attend the rest of your classes."

Harry pouted. His hair was still a ruffled mess and he hadn't changed out of his pajamas. "Can't I just play hooky?" The glare he received from Severus gave him his answer. He sighed. "How about a date then? This Saturday, at the Three Broomsticks?"

"That depends. Will you be trying to make it very obvious that you and I are together?"

"Yes."

Severus nodded. "Seven o'clock. Don't be late." He kissed Harry before leaving the room. When he entered the Gryffindor common room, he spotted a few students hanging around, who gaped the moment they saw them. He raised a brow at them and continued on his way to the exit. "10 points from Gryffindor for rudeness." He smirked when he heard them sputter but paid no other mind to it. He walked down to his class room to prepare for the following class, his mood now lightened, he almost smiled as he mentally made a list of places to visit with Harry.

End


End file.
